justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Just Dance Machine
(8-Gen/PC/Nintendo Switch) |description = A story mode feature }}Just Dance Machine is a story mode feature in . The mode is exclusive to the eighth generation consoles along with the PC and the Nintendo Switch. Story In Just Dance Machine, aliens need your help to refill the battery of their UFO with the use of your dancing skills. You can choose from a variety of routines, such as Rock, Dubstep, Swimmer, Hip Hop, and Ballet. Content exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited is also available in the mode. Gameplay Before each game, players are shown which dance styles are unlocked. They are the dance styles that could show up when you play. During play, you play through 5 short routines back-to-back, based on 5 randomly chosen styles (which are not revealed until you play them). The game's judgement system is replaced with a special system that is strictly "hit or miss". On a hit, you collect 'dance energy'; at the end, the energy collected is added up. After the game, you are given a visual representation of how much energy you collected; you earn new styles if you can collect enough during the game. That energy is added to the UFO's battery, and the 'experiment' is complete. Sometimes, one of the 5 short routines has a disco ball which is 'Cosmic Round', which the words will also show too. With that, the background shows disco balls and the two aliens are there side by side with the dancer. The dance style is chosen randomly. In the 'Cosmic Round', you still dance as used to but the music and the routine may speed up or slow down. It may also double the amount of energy you get from a "hit". When the energy bar of the routine is full, its outline turns gold. The 'Cosmic Round' does not necessarily appear in every experiment. Routines Main List *(CR) - The routine has a Cosmic Round routine *(U) - The routine is unlocked from the beginning. ''Just Dance Unlimited'' Trivia * Some of the routines in the feature recycles backgrounds and clothing from previous Just Dance games. For example, the Metal Guitar routine reuses Junto a Ti's background and its coach reuses the clothing from the coach of Am I Wrong, the Running Man routine reuses Walk This Way's background while its coach reuses the clothing of P1 and P2 of the same song, and the Tectonic routine recycles the background from ''Radical''. *The inner spaceship background is similar to that of Aerobics in Space. *''Nitro Bot'' is used in the intro cutscene. *The Ballet routine has 2 pictogram errors: when the dancer jumps, she is jumping with one arm raised, not both as the pictogram says. * There are some differences between the E3 and the Gamescom version: ** The beginning is completely different. ** The Story video is brighter and shorter. ** The dancing emblem has a different animation. ** The spaceship is darker and creates a much bigger and brighter light when it lands on the Earth. ** A scene lasts longer. ** The man's silhouette is pink instead of black. ** The exclusive routines for Just Dance Unlimited are not shown at all. ** An editing error from 0:58 to 1:03 (referring to the video comparison) is fixed. *One of the dances themes is Bruce Lee, in a reference to . * The spaceship from is featured in the loading screen of Uno - Just Dance Theme Cards. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxGLmNzWFWg&feature=youtu.be Gallery TbhUbiThoseAreJustWannabeMinions.png|Aliens shown in demo Jdm.png|''Just Dance'' Machine in menu JDM_Menu_ACS.png|Menu Jdm_screen_jdu_routines_vlad.jpg|Menu featuring exclusive routines Jd17-community-logo-v2-jdmachine.png|Logo Cattura (9).PNG|Beta smartphone screen showing the alien Screenshot_2016-11-08-10-24-30.png|Smartphone view http___192.168.43.130_8080_resources_images_3087813446_jdmballerinaalt01_coach_1_phone.png Cluster_item_machine.png|Logo on Just Dance 2017 Controller App Untitled12.png|Menu icons for the most recent exclusives BTSAlien.PNG|Behind the Scenes Screenshot_159.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Sans-titre-2-768x559.jpg Sans titre-1.jpg JDM Background Vaisseau ralonge allume.jpg JDM Background Pupitre Allumé ralonge.jpg Jdm spaceship uno.png|The spaceship on the cards in Uno - Just Dance Theme Cards machine_main_body.tga.png|Machine main body Videos Just Dance 2017 - Just Dance Machine - Demo Gameplay - Just Dance Machine at E3 Master Class Just Dance Machine Video - E3 & Gamescom versions comparison Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Machine (All Challenges) Just Dance Machine Audio and Video Extraction - Just Dance Music References Site Navigation es:Maquina Just Dance